Ctenophora (Sequel of Beautiful in White)
by sehooney
Summary: [Oneshoot] Ctenophora itu kecil, bersinar, dan indah. Serta mampu membuat orang ini merasa bahagia karena memilikinya. HunHan with Haowen and Ziyu. Family life. Romance. GS For Luhan!


**Ctenophora (Sequel of Beautiful in White)**

Author : mongkalee

Cast : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Haowen and Ziyu

Genre : Family, Romance

Length : Oneshoot

Cerita ini milikku. Ide cerita ini murni dari hasil imajinasiku. Jadi kalaupun ada kesamaan plot, maaf saja, kebetulan selalu terjadi dimana saja. Cast milik orang tua, agensi, dan tentu saja Tuhan.

Warning : It's Genderswitch! Don't like? Don't read!

* * *

 _Ctenophora_ itu kecil, bersinar, dan indah. Serta mampu membuat orang ini merasa bahagia karena memilikinya.

* * *

 **PROLOG**

Suara-suara tawa dari mereka yang bahagia. Dia tidak bisa untuk menahan senyum. Laki-laki itu melangkah mendekat menuju cahaya yang berada di depannya. Suara tawa yang menyenangkan itu berasal dari sana. Dan tawa-tawa itu menarik dirinya untuk lebih dekat.

Begitu kaki itu melangkah masuk, dia merasa angin sejuk menerpa dirinya dengan lembut.

 _Hey, mendekatlah..._

Suara itu. Suara lembut dari seseorang yang selalu membuatnya jatuh cinta setiap hari. Perempuan yang sedang tersenyum kepadanya dengan sinar matahari senja di belakangnya. Angin sejuk yang masih berhembus itu menerbangkan helaian rambutnya.

Malaikat tanpa sayapku...

Lalu suara tawa lain yang merasa membuatnya lebih lengkap, terdengar. Tidak ada yang mampu membuatnya menorehkan senyum sebahagia ini. Dua malaikat kecil itu tertawa-tawa, saling berlarian di hamparan rumput yang tinggi.

 _Mereka kebahagiaanku..._

 _Kebahagiaan yang selalu aku damba-dambakan dalam hidup..._

* * *

 **...**

 **Ctenophora**

Sehun terbangun karena gerakan mendadak yang dia rasakan di tempat tidur. Salah satu matanya terbuka, melirik jam kecil di meja dekatnya yang menunjukkan pukul tiga pagi. Sehun mengernyit dan berbalik. Luhan sedang membenarkan posisi yang nyaman untuk tidur di dalam selimut yang hangat.

"Kau bekerja terlalu keras." kata Sehun serak. Luhan tidak menjawab selain mendekatkan diri dan memeluk pinggang Sehun. Sehun membalas pelukan perempuan itu. "Cepat tidur. Aku yakin kau sangat lelah."

"Aku juga yakin kalau aku tidak bisa tidur." balas Luhan. Disetiap kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya, Sehun bisa mendengar nada kelelahan di sana.

"Jangan keras kepala. Aku tahu kau suka sains. Tapi kalau kau terus seperti ini, aku tidak akan mengijinkanmu untuk masuk ke ruangan itu lagi." katanya pelan.

Luhan berdecak. "Aku kan juga sudah bilang. Jangan halangi apa yang sudah menjadi obsesiku."

"Pengecualian untuk masalah ini." Sehun bisa merasakan Luhan sedang mengomel pelan karena keputusannya. Sehun tertawa kecil. "Sudah, cepat tidur."

"Aku tidak bisa tidur.." rengek Luhan. Perempuan itu mendongak sambil mencebikkan bibir bawahnya seperti anak kecil.

Sehun yang melihatnya jadi terkikik geli. Bibir itu dia kecup dengan pelan dan bertanya, "Lalu apa yang bisa membuatmu tidur kali ini?"

Luhan tertawa kecil. "Usap punggungku." pintanya pelan. Sehun mendengus geli. Dia membuat Luhan lebih dekat dengannya dan mengusap punggung perempuan itu halus.

"Sehun,"

"Hm?"

Luhan membuka matanya yang tadi terpejam. "Aku ingin sesuatu." ujarnya pelan.

Sehun mengangkat kedua alisnya sembari menunduk, menatap Luhan. "Ingin apa?" tanyanya. Luhan mendongak sambil tersenyum kepadanya. Senyuman perempuan ini mampu membuatnya ikut tersenyum.

"Ingin ini." Luhan mencium Sehun kemudian.

Tidak ada lumatan-lumatan kecil. Yang ada hanya kecupan-kecupan kecil nan manis dari keduanya. Pada detik ke sepuluh, ciuman itu berakhir. Keduanya saling menatap dengan senyuman penuh kasih sayang. Luhan memejamkan matanya memutus kontak, lalu lebih mendekatkan dirinya pada tubuh Sehun yang hangat. Laki-laki itu tertawa kecil. Tangannya kembali mengusap-usap punggung Luhan dengan halus.

"Selamat malam."

"Selamat malam juga, sayang."

 **...**

"Itu milikku!"

"Ini milikku!"

"Haowen! Berikan padaku!"

"Aku kakakmu, Ziyu. Hus, hus. Pergi sana! Ini milikku, tahu!"

"Haowen! Itu milikku! Kembalikan!"

"Ya ampun, jangan menangis!"

Suara pintu yang terbuka dengan bantingan keras itu membuat Luhan menggeliat kecil. Gerakan pelan itu membuat Sehun jadi mengeratkan pelukannya pada Luhan dalam tidurnya. Suara gaduh yang ditimbulkan kedua bocah laki-laki itu terdengar keras begitu seluruh nyawa Luhan sudah terkumpul. Luhan mengerjap kecil, dan berusaha untuk membebaskan diri dari pelukan Sehun sebelum berteriak, "Aduh, Ziyu! Jangan meloncat." dengan suara serak.

Ziyu yang menangis tidak perduli dengan ibunya. Bocah laki-laki itu semakin menangis ketika melihat kakaknya sendiri, Haowen, mengejeknya dengan juluran lidah. "Ayah..." rengeknya sambil menangis. Tangannya mengucek matanya sendiri.

Sehun menggeliat sembari membuka mata. Suara Ziyu yang menangis dan loncatan bocah kecil itu diantara pelukannya dengan Luhan tadi mampu membuatnya terbangun. "Ziyu, sayang. Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk menangis." ujarnya dengan suara serak.

"Robotku.. Ayah.." Ziyu tetap merengek sambil menangis. Sehun melirik Luhan yang berusaha untuk melanjutkan tidurnya. Perempuan itu hanya tertidur empat jam dan Sehun merasa kasihan. Maka Sehun mendudukkan tubuhnya, membuat Ziyu dalam pangkuannya, lalu menatap Haowen. Bocah berumur lima tahun itu langsung diam ketika ditatap seperti itu oleh ayahnya.

"Haowen. Berikan robot itu pada adikmu." kata Sehun tegas. Haowen menunduk takut-takut. Dia berjalan mendekat, naik ke tempat tidur, merangkak, lalu menyerahkan robot itu pada Ziyu. Seketika tangisan Ziyu berhenti. Bocah itu tersenyum senang sambil bersorak riang. Dia turun dari tempat tidur sambil berlari keluar dari kamar. Haowen juga menyusul adiknya itu.

Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya lelah. Dia kembali berbaring di samping Luhan yang masih belum bisa tertidur.

"Tidak bisa tidur lagi?" tanya Sehun. Luhan hanya menggumam tidak jelas sebagai jawaban. Dan bagi Sehun, jawaban Luhan tadi berarti dia memang tidak bisa tertidur lagi. Sehun tertawa kecil. Laki-laki itu mengecup bibir Luhan kilat lalu berkata, "Tidur lagi sana. Si kembar biar aku yang urus."

Luhan tidak menjawab selain mengangguk pelan dalam pejaman matanya.

 **...**

"Ayah,"

Sehun menunduk. Ziyu yang asyik menarik-narik ujung kaos ayahnya itu jadi berhenti ketika ayahnya sudah menanggapi. "Ada apa, sayang?"

"Ibu masih tidur ya?" tanyanya dengan nada polos.

"Ya." jawab Sehun. Dia membungkuk lalu menggendong Ziyu. "Memangnya Ziyu mau apa?"

"Aku ingin ibu." jawab Ziyu sambil cemberut. Sehun tertawa karenanya. "Ibu.." rengek Ziyu. Bocah itu menggeliat dalam gendongan ayahnya minta turun. Sehun menurutinya. Dia menurunkan Ziyu yang langsung berlari ke dalam rumah. "Haowen! Ayo bangunkan ibu!"

Haowen yang sedang bermain dengan anjing Labrador kecil itu jadi menoleh. Dia bangkit dengan cepat dan menyusul adiknya dengan riang. Mata Sehun membulat. Laki-laki itu berlari kecil menyusul si kembar yang sudah menaiki anak tangga. Mereka benar-benar cepat untuk Sehun.

Si kembar? Sebenarnya bukan. Mereka punya jarak umur dua tahun. Wajah mereka juga tidak meyakinkan untuk disebut si kembar. Ziyu lebih mirip Luhan. Haowen lebih mirip Sehun. Haowen berumur lima tahun sedangkan Ziyu berumur tiga tahun. Sehun dan Luhan menyebut mereka si kembar karena mereka benar-benar kompak. Kompak dalam soal menjahili ibunya, soal menangis, soal bekerja sama tentang apapun, semuanya.

Begitu sampai di lantai dua, Sehun sudah melihat pintu kamar terbuka lebar. Sehun segera masuk dan terkejut setengah mati begitu Ziyu dan Haowen sedang melompat-lompat di tempat tidur dengan riang. Beruntung Luhan sudah bangun dan mandi. Suara gemericik air di kamar mandi bisa Sehun dengar.

Gumaman "Astaga..." sempat dikeluarkan Sehun dengan jengah. Laki-laki itu dengan sigap menangkap Ziyu yang mengudara dalam lompatannya.

Sehun menurunkan Ziyu. "Tidak boleh main di tempat tidur, sayang." ujarnya kalem, namun tegas bagi Ziyu.

Sehun kembali menangkap Haowen yang ingin melompat untuk yang ke berapa kali. Laki-laki itu menurunkan Haowen. "Jangan lompat-lompat." ujarnya.

Ziyu yang tadi terlepas dari pengawasan Sehun, kembali naik dan melompat-lompat. Begitu Sehun sudah memberi peringatan kecil untuk Haowen, Sehun segera menangkap Ziyu yang kembali melompat-lompat. Ziyu turun, Haowen naik, melompat-lompat lagi. Haowen turun, Ziyu naik. Begitu seterusnya.

Sehun kewalahan. Setelah menurunkan Ziyu yang akhirnya kembali naik dan melompat-lompat, Sehun meletakkan kedua tangan di sisi-sisi pinggangnya sambil menatap kedua anaknya itu dengan wajah garang yang dibuat-buat. "Jangan menyusahkan ayah."

Si kembar tertawa bersama tanpa memperdulikan ayahnya. Kedua bocah itu bertos-tos ala mereka sambil melompat-lompat karena sudah berhasil membuat ayahnya kelelahan. Tawa mereka berubah menjadi jeritan kecil yang melengking khas anak kecil ketika tubuh keduanya diterjang Sehun.

"Kena kalian. _Rawr!"_ Sehun membuat gerakan seperti harimau yang ingin memakan mangsanya. Perut Haowen dan pinggang Ziyu dia gelitiki bergantian. Si kembar tertawa kegelian.

Pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka membuat tawa geli si kembar berhenti. Ketiga laki-laki beda usia itu menengok dan mendapati Luhan sedang mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah. Tubuhnya terbalut handuk kimono. Perempuan itu tersenyum senang ketika anak-anaknya berseru, "Ibu!" sambil berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dari ayahnya.

"Oh, halo, sayang." Luhan merentangkan tangannya untuk menangkap Haowen yang lari terlebih dahulu. Kemudian sebelah tangannya yang bebas terentang untuk menangkap Ziyu yang baru saja terlepas dari Sehun. "Lama tidak bertemu, ya?"

Haowen tertawa. "Tadi malam itu lama ya, bu?" tanyanya jenaka.

Luhan ikut tertawa, mencium pipi anak sulungnya itu, lalu membalas, "Menurut ibu itu lama. Menurutmu?"

"Lama!" sahut Ziyu tiba-tiba.

Sehun mendudukkan diri di tepian tempat tidur sambil memandangi ibu dan anak itu. Mereka tertawa bersama. Tawa kedua anaknya yang mewarisi tawa Luhan itu membuat Sehun tersenyum samar. Ketiga orang itu adalah sumber kebahagiaannya. Segala-galanya yang membuat hidupnya terasa lebih lengkap dan berwarna.

"Hus, jangan melamun."

Sehun tersentak kecil karena Luhan mencium pipinya kilat. Ada tawa kecil yang keluar dari bibir perempuan itu sebelum berbalik memunggungi Sehun. Sehun menatap sekeliling. Pintu kamar sudah tertutup. Suara riang si kembar yang saling berteriak riang terdengar dari luar pintu.

"Si kembar sudah keluar?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan menarik ikat handuknya sambil mengangguk, "Kau saja yang tidak sadar." jawabnya.

Sebelum lengan handuk itu merusut melewati lengan Luhan, Sehun menariknya kembali untuk menutupi bahu perempuan itu. Luhan menoleh pada Sehun yang sudah berada di belakangnya. Perempuan itu berbalik, membenarkan kimononya, lalu mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Sehun. "Ada apa?"

"Kau cantik." bisik Sehun. Luhan tertawa sambil mencubit pinggang laki-laki itu. Dia berjalan menjauh kemudian.

"Tidak untuk pagi ini, Sehun."

Sehun mendengus. Matanya memutar jengkel.

 **...**

Tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan saat menghabiskan waktu makan siang bersama keluarga sendiri. Bercanda, mengobrol akrab, tertawa. Semua hal-hal yang selalu dilakukannya bersama keluarga adalah hal terbaik yang ada dalam hidup Luhan. Begitu juga dengan Sehun. Pasangan itu suka dengan hal-hal seperti ini.

"Ibu," Haowen menarik ujung kain lengan Luhan. "Itu apa?"

Luhan menoleh pada Haowen lalu mengikuti kemana arah telunjuk bocah laki-laki itu. Luhan tersenyum kemudian. "Itu salad. Mau?"

Mata Haowen berbinar cerah. "Rasanya enak?" Luhan mengangguk. "Aku mau!"

"Aku juga mau!" Ziyu turun dari kursinya lalu berlari kecil mendekati Luhan. Kedua tangannya diletakkan di paha Luhan sambil mendongak antusias. Kakinya melompat-lompat riang menanti sesuap sendok berisi salad untuknya.

Luhan tertawa kecil. Dia menyuapkan sesuap salad untuk Haowen. Reaksi bocah itu langsung diam setelah beberapa kali mengunyah makanannya. "Katanya enak. Kenapa malah tidak ada rasanya?" protes Haowen pelan.

Ziyu yang tadi bersemangat untuk ikut-ikutan makan salad jadi terdiam. Dia mengerjap beberapa kali kemudian memandangi Luhan yang sudah menyodorkan sesuap salad untuknya. Ziyu menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan, dia menggeleng, berlari menuju kursinya lagi, sambil berteriak, "Tidak mau!"

Sehun tertawa. Dia menarik tangan Luhan yang masih memegang sendok lalu memakan salad itu. Luhan diam tidak protes.

"Rasanya enak. Kenapa tidak mau?" tanya Sehun pada Ziyu.

Ziyu menggeleng dengan wajah cemberut. "Kata Haowen tadi rasanya tidak enak. Jadi aku tidak mau." ujarnya sambil menunjuk Haowen yang sedang menelan susah payah salad yang masih ada dimulutnya.

"Memang tidak enak," timpal Haowen pelan. Dia mengambil segelas air putih lalu meminumnya banyak-banyak. "Aku tidak suka salad."

Ziyu mengangguk setuju. Dia mengacungkan ibu jari tinggi-tinggi untuk Haowen sedangkan tangan yang lain digunakan untuk mengambil paha ayam goreng di piringnya. Padahal bocah itu belum mencicipi bagaimana rasa dari salad.

Luhan tidak bisa untuk menahan senyum geli. Perempuan itu mencubit gemas pipi Ziyu dan Haowen bergantian. "Setelah ini tidur siang ya?" katanya pada si kembar.

"Aku ingin buku." ujar Ziyu. "Bacakan aku cerita. Baru tidur." lanjutnya sambil mengunyah daging ayam.

Sehun berdecak keras. "Telan dulu baru bicara." katanya sambil menatap Ziyu. Ziyu hanya meringis sebagai jawaban.

"Bu, bacakan aku cerita juga ya?" pinta Haowen.

Lagi-lagi Luhan tersenyum. "Baiklah. Ibu bacakan cerita lalu tidur."

"Siap!"

 **...**

"Aku ingin buku ini." Haowen menarik jemari Luhan sambil membawa buku bersampul biru laut. Luhan yang ingin mengambil buku cerita yang lain jadi mengikuti kemana maunya Haowen. Ziyu mengikutinya dari belakang. "Bacakan ini!" tuntut Haowen khas anak kecil. Dia menyerahkan buku yang dibawanya pada Luhan.

Buku bersampul biru laut dengan gambar Ubur-ubur itu Luhan pandangi dengan bingung. Dia naik ke tempat tidur, duduk ditepiannya, lalu bertanya pada Haowen yang sudah berbaring, "Kenapa ingin ibu membaca ini?"

"Gambarnya bagus. Aku suka." jawab Haowen polos. Dia bergeser sedikit untuk memberi ruang agar Ziyu bisa tidur di sebelahnya.

Ziyu menurunkan buku yang dibawa Luhan. "Oh! Kau benar, gambarnya lucu." sahut Ziyu pada Haowen lalu tertawa-tawa. Mereka kembali melakukan tos ala mereka lalu menatap ibunya seperti menunggu cerita dongeng.

Luhan meringis. Buku ini buku sains untuk anak kecil, bukan buku cerita dongeng. Jadi kalau si kembar sedang menunggunya untuk bercerita dari buku itu, Luhan mau bercerita apa? Tentang sains? Tentang nama-nama ilmiah dari beberapa spesies Ubur-ubur begitu?

Luhan kebingungan. Dia mencoba untuk mencari-cari cerita dengan membuka lembarannya satu per satu.

"Kenapa tidak cerita, bu?" tanya Ziyu. Haowen mengangguk menyetujui.

Luhan menatap kedua anaknya itu dengan lembut. "Sayang, ini bukan buku cerita." ujarnya kalem. "Ini buku tentang hewan."

Ziyu terduduk dengan antusias. "Oh, mana? Aku ingin lihat hewannya." dia merebut buku itu dari tangan Luhan. Haowen jadi ikut terduduk sambil memandangi isi buku yang lembarnya dibuka-buka oleh adiknya.

"Ziyu, jangan cepat-cepat. Aku tidak bisa melihatnya, tahu." protes Haowen.

Ziyu tidak perduli. Dia membolak-balik halaman karena hanya ingin melihat gambarnya. Namun, beberapa saat kemudian, Ziyu berhenti membolak balik halaman. Dia mendongak menatap ibunya.

"Hewan apa ini, bu?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk gambar Ubur-ubur yang tentakelnya seperti sisir dan berwarna-warni.

Luhan tersenyum. _"Ctenophora."_ jawabnya.

"Cte.." Haowen memandangi Ziyu yang kelihatan senang sambil menunjuk-nunjuk gambar Ubur-ubur itu. Bocah berumur lima tahun itu menggaruk kepalanya bingung. "Cte.. Apa, sih, bu? Kenapa namanya aneh sekali?"

Luhan tertawa. "Memang namanya begitu, sayang." ujarnya gemas. Dia kembali lagi ke rak buku, mengambil salah satu buku cerita, lalu berjalan kembali menghampiri kedua anaknya. "Sudah, oke. Kalian harus tidur siang. Nanti sore kita berkebun."

Ziyu bersorak senang. Dia mengangkat kedua tangannya yang memegang buku hingga Haowen harus berjaga-jaga menghindari kalau-kalau buku itu jatuh menimpa kepalanya. Untung saja Luhan segera mengambil buku yang dipegang Ziyu itu. Haowen bernafas lega diam-diam. Si kembar pun berbaring, memejamkan matanya sambil mendengarkan ibunya menceritakan dongeng.

 **...**

Pukul setengah empat sore, kamar si kembar benar-benar terdengar bising. Begitu terbangun dari tidur siangnya, Ziyu membuat kakaknya terbangun dengan meloncat-loncat di tempat tidur sambil memanggil nama Haowen. Haowen yang masih mengantuk hanya bisa diam berusaha untuk tidak terganggu. Tapi lama kelamaan bocah lima tahun itu tidak tahan sungguhan. Maka dia bangun, melompat-lompat di tempat tidur berharap Ziyu terjatuh, lalu menggelitiki adiknya ketika sudah terjatuh di tempat tidur.

"Kakak!" Ziyu tersenggal dalam tawanya. "Hentikan, aduh!"

"Sejak kapan kau mau memanggilku kakak, huh?" protes Haowen. Dia berhenti menggelitiki adiknya lalu menatap adiknya yang terengah-engah karena tertawa.

"Atau mau aku panggil adik?" sungut Ziyu. Bocah itu tertawa lagi karena gelitikan Haowen.

Pintu yang terbuka tidak membuat Haowen berhenti dengan aksinya. Sehun datang dan langsung berlari menghampiri keduanya dengan panik. "Haowen, ya ampun. Jangan gelitiki adikmu." kata Sehun kesulitan. Dia menggendong Haowen untuk dijauhkan dari Ziyu. "Sudah sana, temani ibu di belakang."

Haowen berlari ke belakang rumah dengan senang. Ziyu masih terengah-engah dan terbatuk untuk beberapa kali. Dengan kesusahan Ziyu turun dari tempat tidur. Sehun membantunya dengan menggendong sebentar anak bungsunya itu. Baru saja menyentuh lantai, Ziyu sudah berlari menyusul kakaknya. Sehun menghembuskan nafas dengan keras. Si kembar memang _hyperactive._ Siapa saja yang mengurusnya bakal kewalahan.

Sehun berjalan menuju belakang. Suara tawa Ziyu dan Haowen terdengar samar-samar di telinga Sehun. Lalu suara Luhan yang memanggil si kembar untuk mendekat juga terdengar samar. Suara-suara mereka membuat Sehun tidak bisa menahan senyum.

Tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan dari ini. Bagi Sehun, mempunyai Luhan saja dia sudah merasa bahagia. Apalagi mempunyai Haowen dan Ziyu.

"Ziyu! Jangan— _Oops!"_

"Ayah!"

Sehun meringis sambil memandangi kaosnya yang basah. Lalu dia menatap Luhan yang memegang selang. Perempuan itu menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan. Sedangkan Ziyu dengan tangan kotornya memandang ayahnya kaget. Haowen juga begitu, rumput yang berada di tangannya jatuh seketika.

"Oh," Luhan langsung bangkit. Selang itu dia jatuhkan, menghampiri keran untuk mematikan air, lalu menghampiri Sehun. "Maaf. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau ada disana." ujarnya terburu-buru. Tangannya digunakan untuk membersihkan bekas semprotan air di kaos Sehun.

Sehun tertawa. Kedua tangan istrinya itu dia tangkap. "Tidak apa-apa, sayang." ujarnya kalem, menenangkan. Luhan yang khawatir jadi tersenyum lembut. Sebelah tangannya terangkat untuk mengusak pucuk kepala Sehun gemas.

Suara tawa Ziyu membuat Luhan dan Sehun menoleh hampir bersamaan. Bocah tiga tahun itu tergelak dengan tangan kotor yang memegangi perutnya. Kaos merahnya sampai kotor gara-gara gerakan tangan itu. Sedangkan sebelah tangan yang lain digunakan untuk menunjuk-nunjuk Haowen yang sedang bersungut-sungut di tanah.

"Cepat bantu aku, Ziyu." pinta Haowen kesusahan. Rumput yang sedari tadi ingin dicabutnya benar-benar menguras tenaga Haowen. Haowen jatuh terduduk karena tenaga berlebihannya sendiri. Haowen mengumpat sebal. Rasanya dia ingin memaki-maki rumput liar kurang ajar itu.

Lalu tiba-tiba suara tawa ayahnya terdengar dari belakang tubuhnya, selain tawa Ziyu yang terbahak-bahak tentunya. Haowen cemberut jengkel.

"Cabut rumputnya bukan seperti itu, Haowen. Tapi seperti ini." ujar Sehun sambil memperagakan bagaimana cara mencabut rumput dengan benar ala Sehun.

Luhan tersenyum melihat Sehun sedang bersama Ziyu dan Haowen. Kedua bocah itu terlihat serius sekali memperhatikan Sehun yang sedang mengajari mereka.

Ponsel yang berada di kantungnya, Luhan ambil. Perempuan itu mengabadikan momen mereka secara diam-diam. Dengan _background_ langit senja, pohon Ek yang rindang, bunga berwarna-warni, Sehun berjongkok dengan Ziyu dan Haowen yang berada di sebelahnya. Kedua bocah itu terlihat antusias dan serius memperhatikan. Baru setelah itu, hasilnya dia _upload_ ke salah satu sosial media. Instagram

 _It's good time! Gardening with my lovely family. Thanks for everything, dear. Love ya~ *lovesign*_

 **...**

Saat itu malam. Sehun baru saja menaikkan selimut untuk Ziyu yang terlelap. Laki-laki itu memberikan kecupan singkat di kening kedua anaknya sebelum meninggalkan kamar bernuansa biru laut itu. Sebelumnya juga lampu kamar si kembar dia matikan. Pintu putih itu tertutup kemudian.

Beberapa ruangan di lantai atas sudah gelap. Luhan memang selalu mematikan lampu ruangan saat waktu menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. Padahal perempuan itu baru akan tidur lewat tengah malam. Sehun melangkahkan kaki menuju ruangan yang pintunya terbuka sedikit, ada cahaya yang keluar dari sela-sela pintu yang terbuka itu.

"Luhan?" panggil Sehun sambil masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

Ruangan itu lumayan luas. Luhan selalu menyebutnya Ruangan sains. Karena di dalam ruangan ini ada lumayan banyak koleksi Luhan yang berkaitan dengan sains. Sehun tidak bisa menyebutkannya. Dia tidak mengerti apa saja barang-barang koleksi Luhan.

Dari pertama kali bertemu, saat menjadi teman sebangku dan saling jatuh cinta, Sehun tahu kalau Luhan itu penggila sains.

Luhan mendongak lalu tersenyum. Dia meletakkan pulpennya lalu bangkit menghampiri Sehun. "Si kembar sudah tidur?" tanya Luhan.

Sehun tersenyum sambil menarik Luhan untuk dekat dengannya. "Sudah." jawabnya. "Seharusnya kau tidur sekarang."

"Aku masih seru." Luhan cemberut. Merajuk.

Sehun terkekeh. Bibir Luhan yang mengerucut dia kecup dengan kilat. "Kau ini sok sibuk. Tinggalkan saja dulu untuk hari ini. Setiap hari kau tidur selama empat jam, sayang."

"Tidak masalah. Aku suka dengan obsesiku." balas Luhan. Mencoba untuk menolak ajakan halus Sehun.

"Luhan," panggil Sehun mendayu. Luhan menggeleng dan hal itu membuat Sehun berdecak keras. "Kau suka dengan obsesimu dibandingkan aku, begitu?"

"Baiklah. Kau mulai ngambek." ujar Luhan datar.

Sehun memutar bola matanya dengan pelan sambil mendengus. Laki-laki itu menjauh kemudian, lalu berbalik untuk keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Kemana?" tanya Luhan.

"Tidur. Sudah malam." jawab Sehun singkat tanpa berbalik untuk menatap Luhan. Pintu itu Sehun tutup kembali, kali ini sampai terdengar bunyi 'klek' yang cukup keras.

Ah, ya Tuhan. Kalau sudah seperti ini, Sehun ngambek sungguhan. Luhan mengulum bibirnya sendiri sebelum menghela nafas. Dia memandangi mejanya sebentar lalu beralih memandangi pintu yang tertutup itu.

Kalau Sehun ngambek, perasaan Luhan terasa tidak karu-karuan.

Luhan berjalan menuju sakelar lampu untuk membuat ruangan ini menjadi gelap. Dia membuka pintu, lalu menutupnya kembali dari luar. Tanpa sengaja Luhan melihat ruangan lain yang lampunya baru saja dimatikan. Itu kamarnya dan juga Sehun. Laki-laki itu pasti sudah bersiap-siap untuk tidur.

Seperti yang Luhan duga. Sehun sudah berbaring dengan selimut yang menutupi hampir seluruh tubuhnya. Begitu Luhan masuk, Sehun langsung bergerak memunggungi perempuan itu. Luhan mendesis, dia naik ke tempat tidur kemudian.

Lutut Luhan dibuat menumpu pada tempat tidur. Lalu perempuan itu membuat gerakan naik turun pada lututnya dengan cepat hingga Sehun melonjak kaget. Luhan tertawa setelah berhasil membuat Sehun terbangun.

Sehun menatap Luhan yang mendekat kepadanya dengan jengkel. Baru saja dia mau mengomel tapi pelukan Luhan yang mendorongnya untuk berbaring mampu membuatnya terdiam. "Apa?" sahutnya sedikit jengkel.

Luhan tersenyum lebar. "Ketampanmu hilang kalau sudah marah."

Sehun memandang ke arah lain sambil mencoba untuk melepaskan pelukan Luhan. "Biar saja. Aku jelek pun kau tidak akan pernah pergi meninggalkanku." ujarnya asal. Luhan tertawa dibuatnya. Perempuan itu makin mengeratkan pelukannya hingga membuat Sehun mendongak risih. Sehun berdecak keras. "Astaga... Apa yang mambuatmu jadi seperti ini?"

"Tidak tahu." jawab Luhan setelah pura-pura berfikir.

"Lepaskan ini." ujar Sehun.

Luhan cemberut sambil menggeleng seperti anak kecil. "Tidak mau." dan jawaban itu membuat Sehun mendesis jengkel dan mencibir samar.

"Luhan.."

"Tidak mau."

Sehun memutar kedua bola matanya jengah."Sayang,"

"Maaf." lirih Luhan. Pelukannya melonggar dengan kepala yang tersandar pada dada bidang Sehun.

Sehun menunduk untuk memandangi wajah Luhan di dadanya. Ada senyuman kecil yang tersungging sebelum menjatuhkan Luhan untuk berada di sebelahnya. Perempuan itu dipeluknya dengan hangat.

Merasa tidak mendapat tanggapan sama sekali, Luhan berlirih lagi, "Sehun, aku minta maaf."

"Untuk apa?"

"Tadi." Luhan mendongak. "Aku tidur sekarang." katanya pelan.

Sehun tertawa kecil. Kening Luhan dia kecup lama. "Tidak apa-apa." ujarnya. "Kalau kau mengulanginya lagi, aku akan memberi peraturan baru untukmu."

Kening Luhan berkerut. "Peraturan baru?" Sehun mengangguk.

"Ya. Kunci ruangan sains mu biar aku yang pegang. Dan kau boleh kesana dua minggu sekali." jelas Sehun. Luhan berdecak cukup keras karena tidak terima dengan peraturan yang dibuat Sehun itu.

"Aku bisa mati tanpa sains."

Giliran Sehun yang berdecak. "Kau berlebihan. Siapa suamimu disini? Aku atau sains?"

"Oh Sehun." ujar Luhan jengah. Kemudian dia memasang wajah memelas. "Jangan dua minggu sekali."

"Lalu maumu kapan saja?"

Luhan tersenyum senang. "Dua minggu tiga kali."

"Tidak." Sehun menggeleng tegas. "Itu terlalu sering. Jaga kesehatanmu untuk aku dan si kembar."

Luhan cemberut. "Terserah kau saja lah." ujarnya kemudian. Sehun memutar kedua bola matanya lagi.

"Baiklah. Seminggu sekali."

"Tidak mau."

"Seminggu dua kali."

"Tidak mau."

Sehun berdecak kembali. "Tidak usah masuk ke sana saja kalau begitu." katanya menutup perdebatan kecil mereka. Luhan langsung mendongak. Perempuan itu mencubit jengkel pinggang Sehun hingga laki-laki itu menjerit kecil.

"Kau ini pelit sekali." kata Luhan, sebal.

"Dan kau suka sekali menawar-nawar." balas Sehun, sama sebalnya. Hal itu membuat Luhan mendesis.

"Oke. Seminggu dua kali." kata Luhan mengalah. Perempuan itu cemberut begitu melihat senyuman Sehun. Mereka saling mengucapkan kata _"Deal"_ untuk persetujuan peraturan baru.

"Sudah sana tidur." kata Sehun kemudian. Laki-laki itu melepaskan pelukannya lalu menyelimuti Luhan sampai sebatas dagu perempuan itu. Luhan menatapnya sedari tadi. Dan hal itu membuat Sehun ikut menatap Luhan. "Apa lagi?"

"Aku ingin cerita sebentar." jawab Luhan. Sehun melirik ke arah lain. Dia baru mengangguk setelah beberapa detik terdiam.

"Cerita apa?"

"Tentang si kembar." kata Luhan mengawali ceritanya. Perempuan itu mengubah posisinya menjadi menyamping dan berbantalkan lengan yang terlipat, sambil menatap Sehun. "Kau tahu tidak? Haowen tadi ingin aku membacakan buku tentang sains."

Sehun mengangkat kedua alis lalu tertawa. "Buku sains? Dibacakan? Memang bisa?"

"Tidak. Haowen tidak tahu kalau itu buku sains, tapi dia mengambilnya dengan penuh minat karena melihat gambar Ubur-ubur di sampulnya." jelas Luhan. "Ziyu juga begitu. Dia terlihat antusias sekali begitu tahu kalau itu buku tentang sains. Khususnya buku tentang hewan."

"Aku rasa semua gen darimu ada di mereka." ujar Sehun sedikit kesal. Luhan tertawa karenanya.

"Genmu ada di Haowen, sayang. Haowen mirip denganmu." kata Luhan menenangkan. "Haowen selalu memujiku cantik. Sama sepertimu."

Sehun tertawa. Dia mencubit ujung hidung Luhan dengan gemas. "Lalu bagaimana cerita selanjutnya?"

"Tahu _Ctenophora_?" tanya Luhan. Sehun mengingat-ingat sebentar lalu mengangguk. "Aku merasa Ziyu suka hewan itu. Matanya berbinar ketika tahu kalau hewan yang ditunjuknya tadi siang itu _Ctenophora_. Dan tahu tidak? Gara-gara _Ctenophora_ , aku jadi ingin bilang sesuatu padamu."

Kening Sehun berkerut. "Bilang apa?"

Luhan mendekat. Ada senyuman yang tersungging di bibirnya, manis sekali. Kening mereka saling beradu ketika Luhan mengatakan, "Kau seperti _Ctenophora_ yang punya peranan besar dalam kehidupanku. Kau mampu menyeimbangkan semua yang ada di dalam diriku. Seperti _Ctenophora_ yang berguna sebagai sumber makanan untuk Salmon dan Penyu. Kau adalah sumber kebahagiaan untukku dan juga si kembar."

Ada tawa kecil dari Sehun sebelum dirinya mencumbu istrinya dalam. Tangannya merambat ke beberapa bagian tubuh Luhan hingga perempuan itu mencubit lengan Sehun dengan pelan. Begitu tautan mereka terlepas, Sehun berkata, "Aku seperti _Ctenophora_ yang dimakan Penyu dan Salmon begitu?"

Luhan terkikik. "Penyu dan Salmon kalau tidak ada _Ctenophora_ , mereka tidak bisa makan banyak. Makanan itu salah satu sumber kebahagiaan, sayang." sahutnya. Luhan membiarkan tangan Sehun merambat ke kancing-kancing piyamanya.

"Kau juga mengingatkanku tentang fakta _Ctenophora_ yang lain." kata Sehun. Satu kancing teratas Luhan dia lepaskan begitu saja. "Kau kecil, bersinar, juga indah." lanjutnya. Dua kancing yang lain juga dia lepaskan.

Luhan menatap mata Sehun yang juga menatapnya. Binar di mata yang selalu menatapnya penuh dengan kasih sayang itu malam ini terlihat berbeda. Dan Luhan tahu kalau malam ini akan berbeda dari malam-malam yang lain. Maka dia membiarkan Sehun mencumbunya lagi dan berusaha untuk membuat dirinya seperti _Ctenophora_.

 _Ctenophora_ itu kecil, bersinar, dan indah. Serta mampu membuat orang ini merasa bahagia karena memilikinya.

* * *

 **EPILOG**

"Ayah, bangun.."

Sehun mengerjap kecil. Cahaya yang masuk dengan malu-malu melewati korden kamar membuat keningnya berkerut gelisah. Lalu goyangan kecil di lengan telanjangnya mampu membuat Sehun membuka mata. Bayangan si kecil Haowen yang mengerjap lucu terlihat buram di pengelihatannya. Baru setelah Ziyu datang sambil berteriak "Dor!" dan melompat ke perutnya, Sehun langsung terduduk.

"Aduh, ya ampun, Ziyu." Sehun menjatuhkan tubuhnya lagi dengan ekspresi pura-pura kesakitan.

Mata Ziyu membulat panik. "Ayah.. Maaf.." ujarnya perlahan. Ziyu memeluk ayahnya yang terbaring.

Haowen tidak perduli dengan Ziyu dan ayahnya. Bocah lima tahun itu bergeser lalu memeluk ibunya yang masih tertidur. "Ibu.. Ayo bangun."

Luhan membenarkan selimut di dadanya. Kening perempuan itu mengerut ketika lengannya digerakkan Haowen dengan pelan. "Ibu capek sayang, sebentar ya."

"Ayolah... Ibu bangun siang sekali hari ini." Haowen cemberut ketika mengatakan hal itu.

"Memangnya jam berapa sekarang?" tanya Luhan lemas.

"Sembilan."

Begitu mendengar jawaban itu, Luhan langsung membuka mata dan mendudukkan diri. Selimut di dadanya dia pegangi karena Haowen yang kaget jadi mencengkeram selimut itu. "Kalian turun dulu ya. Ibu nanti menyusul."

Ada desahan kecewa dari Haowen dan Ziyu. Kedua bocah itu turun dari tempat tidur sambil manyun. Kaki-kaki kecil mereka akhirnya keluar dari kamar dengan pintu terbuka.

Luhan menampik lengan Sehun yang telanjang dengan cukup keras hingga laki-laki itu berteriak kecil. "Ini gara-gara kau, tahu." Luhan berdecak sambil berusaha untuk beringsut turun.

"Aish. Kenapa harus aku? Kan yang minta ka—aduh, astaga..." Sehun mengusap lengannya dengan ringisan kecil.

Luhan tertawa kecil. "Diam." ujarnya. Dia turun setelah membalut tubuhnya dengan kemeja piyama Sehun yang kebesaran lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Perempuan itu menghilang di balik pintu kemudian.

 **FINISH**

* * *

Jangan bunuh diriku hiks. Aku susah banget mikirin konsep baru untuk sequel yang kalian minta di ff Beautiful in White. Ff itu aku buat dengan cerita kalem karena mood ku sedang bagus sekali. Salah satu member Westlife, Boyband kesukaanku selain EXO dan One Direction tentunya, luncurin single perdananya dua tahun lalu. Dan single yang judulnya Beautiful in White itu sukses buat aku suka sekali.

Sebenarnya, inspirasi ff Beautiful in White itu nggak ada. Kalian bisa sebut Oneshoot bisa juga Songfic. Karena beberapa cerita di dalam sana, menggambarkan lirik lagu dari Shane Filan - Beautiful in White.

Dan untuk ff _Ctenophora_ ini, aku terinspirasi dari istilah di novel Laskar Pelangi. Juga bunga _diplotaxis muralis_ itu, aku ambil dari novel itu. Kalau mau tahu, _diplotaxis muralis_ itu sebenarnya bunga liar. Nama inggris nya itu Wall-rocket. Dia sering tumbuh di lapangan. Kalau ingin tahu, _googling_ aja ya :D

Hoho. Mungkin cukup deh ya aku kasih info tentang beberapa nama ilmiah yang aku cantumin di ff _Ctenophora_ dan ff Beautiful in White.

 _Review?_


End file.
